Pooh, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge
''Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge ''is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Lion King/Ronald McDonald/Aladdin mixed crossover film made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It is a sequel to Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar, Tino Tonitini and The Return of Jafar and Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Ronald McDonald, and The Return of Jafar. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, Yakko Warner's Pooh's Adventures team, the Jungle Adventure Crew, Christopher Robin, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Zuba, Florrie, Karai, the Human Mane 5, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dog, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Ace Bunny and his friends, Batman, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Sally Brown, Linus Van Pelt, Lucy Van Pelt, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Toucan Sam, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Rita, Runt, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, Minerva Mink, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, the Drawn Together gang, Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Rosie, Wishbone, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Po the Panda, The Furious Five, Shifu, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), Baloo, Bagheera, Earl Sinclair and his family, Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Grandpa Simpson, Patty and Selma, Santa's Little Helper, Snowball II, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, the Futurama gang, Bob Belcher and his family, Richie Cunningham and his friends (from Happy Days), Ralphie Parker and his friends, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Max and his friends (from The Secret Life of Pets), The Bone Cousins, Manny, Sid, Diego, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Masters of Evil, Scar, Utrom Shredder, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Djon, Maleficent, Myotismon, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Pinky and the Brain, Father, the Delightful Children, Cree Lincoln, Dr. Blowhole, Queen La, Arthur and Cecil, Dr. Facilier, Utrom Shredder, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Makunga, Tai Lung, Rothbart, Pete, Shere Khan, and Yzma will guest star in this film. *The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Masters of Evil, Scar, Utrom Shredder, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Djon, Maleficent, Myotismon, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Pinky and the Brain, Father, the Delightful Children, Cree Lincoln, Dr. Blowhole, Queen La, Arthur and Cecil, Dr. Facilier, Utrom Shredder, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Makunga, Tai Lung, Rothbart, Pete, Shere Khan, and Yzma will work for Nasira. *This film will mark the first debut of Wilbur the Albatross (from The Rescuers Down Under) as a member of Yakko Warner's Pooh's Adventures team. Category:Pooh's Adventures Video Game films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Shadow101815 Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures films Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures Series films Category:Mixed Crossover Category:Disney crossovers Category:Ronald McDonald/Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films